The Portal, to the other World
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: Boomer was capture 8 years ago, by some creatures that are unknown to the human kind. The PPG and the RRB loose their powers when they are around those creatures, why is that? Read! The portal only opens every 8 years, what happens when Boomer try's to save Bubbles and fails, will they get stuck on a world full of creatures, more powerful then them. Will they escape? RRBxPPG
1. Chapter 1

** It's about the Blue's! Not a one-shot! **

* * *

**(No One's P.O.V)**  
Today was just an ordinary day, like always for Bubbles -or that's just what she though. Bubbles had decided to go for a walk around the woods, just because she was bored and there was no crime.  
"Blossom, I'm just going for a walk I'll be back in… 1 hour, ok?" Bubbles told Blossom so she wouldn't get all worried.  
"OK!" Shouted Blossom, that was in the kitchen getting ready to cook something yummy!  
Just as Bubbles went outside, she saw Buttercup playing soccer with Butch. They look so happy together, that Bubbles wished Boomer was with her.

Boomer had disappear years ago, just when he and his Brothers had decided, to stop being bad guys. Boomer had disappear with no trace, Butch and Brick have decided to give up on looking for him, there was not even one single clue-to start with.

(Flash-back)  
"Boomer where are you?" Said Bubbles,  
"Bubbles, HELP ME" said a voice, it sounded like Boomer.  
The whole room was pitch black, there was screams coming from every direction. It all look like a horror movie, the bad thing was that the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff Boys have lost there ability to use there powers.  
"Boomer, WHERE are YOU" Screamed Bubbles,  
"HERE, OVER HERE…." Then the sound of his voice started to faint.  
"Where? Where Boomer?" Bubbles started sobbing, Bubbles had Blood everywhere. There were some kind of powerful creatures attacking people, and you couldn't see how they look. All you could see where fangs shining on the moon.  
Bubbles could take it no more,  
"Buttercup, HELP ME" No answer came from Buttercup, Bubbles thought, she had also lost Buttercup. She tried calling her sisters names, no answers came from them. Then she tried calling Boomer's brother, it was the same -No answer. Bubbles had enough of this and fainted.  
(End of Flashback)

Bubbles had took out her Ipod, and started listening to songs. Bubbles had always tried to forget about that horrible night, but it always came back on her dreams - Nightmares. As Bubbles walk, she couldn't help but think that someone was watching her. She just ignore that feeling and kept on walking, hopeing that it was just her imagination. She was half way, the perimeter of the woods. When something came behind her and grabbed her by the waist taking her deep into the woods. Bubbles tried screaming her help, but that couldn't be possible, this the person or creature covering her mouth. She tried using her powers, but they failed to work. It reminded her of the horrifying night, when she lost someone important. Then she started crying, not knowing what else to do.  
Then when the creature heard her crying, it came to a stop.  
"Bubbles, why are you crying?" asked someone she didn't even know, or that's what Bubbles thought.  
"W-who are you?" asked Bubbles, starting to cry again.  
"Oh Bubbles please stop crying, I didn't mean to scare you like that. don't you remember me?" He said, as he grab Bubbles face, making her look into the creatures eyes. When she look into his eyes, a gasp escape her mouth-knowing who it was, but couldn't believe it.  
"B-Boomer?"

"Yes, it's me, oh I'm so sorry Bubbles, but I was capture by those creature 8 years ago. They didn't let me out, until the process was ended-"

"What Process?"

"Well they turn me into… one of them.."

"It took 8 years, for it to be c-complete?"

"Yes" then Boomer started crying in Bubbles arms."8 years of torture, 8 dame years Bubbles"

"Oh my God, Boomer are you alright?"

"Now that your by my side, yes"

"Oh" was all Bubbles said, then grabbed Boomers face and started kissing him. At first it was like they were fighting then the kiss turn into a passionate kiss.  
"I love you Boomer, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

** Please review! Follow! Or Favorite! Please review, becuase i know that ya'll wanna know what those creatures are! **


	2. Chapter 2: Merirves, wait, what?

**Some answers are gonna be revel on this chapter! **

**Enjoy! Review/comment/follow/favorite**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Bubble's was the first to break the kiss, she wanted to continue. But stop, because she wanted to know more about where Boomer had been for 8 years.

"Boomie, who are those creatures?"

"You mean me?" said Boomer, while putting his head down. Bubbles look confuse for a second, but then nodded. "Well I am…well in humans mind or world, I would be a cross with a mermaid, fairy, and vampire. The truth is, are species is called, Merirve,"

"Merirve?"

"yes, of course humans have less knowledge then us… when I was being turn into a Merirve, I felt the difference in between being a human and a Merirve. Trust me, there is a humongous difference. I feel more smarter, I bet I can outsmart ANY human, even Brick!" Boomer exclaim, with a big smile.

"Brick? cool!…why do ya'll come around every 8 years? Well I think every 8 years, because you disappear for 8 years… am I right?"

"Yea your right, we do come every 8 years, eh, we don't even live in this planet… there is this portal that takes us back en forth, but it only opens every 8 years, and that's good because…" Boomer trail off.

"Why? Why is it good?"

"Because… Merirves like humans blood, that's why in humans definition we are like vampires. We even have fangs and wings! You want wanna fly around with me? I mean you can't use your powers around me, so why not." Boomer did have a point.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt… as long as you don't drink my blood" Bubbles giggle, but at the same time you could see fear in her baby blue eyes.

"don't worry, I love you to much" with that, Boomer gave Bubbles a peck in the lips and grab her by the waist. Bubbles was use to flying around, but flying with Boomer at her side. That was a whole different story, she felt save.

Bubbles had almost forgot, about being home in a hour. It was starting to turn dark.

"Shoot, Bubbles I forgot it's almost night… I must get you in a save spot, I don't wanna loose you"

"What about Blossom, Buttercup and your brothers?"

"oh yea, the thing is I don't know where to hide you, you must not let go off me, come lets go get your sisters and my brothers"

"ok" then they left, to go find them.

Once they got home, Bubbles couldn't find anyone in the house. It was all quiet, what worried her the most was that the creatures were about to attack - the Merirves will be attacking any second now.

"Blossom? Buttercup?" Bubbles was desperate to find her sisters.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'll just locate them"

Boomer closed his eyes, then when he opened them they widen, in surprise.

"Bubbles, come on they need are help!"

Boomer was going really fast, Bubbles thought she was gonna puke any second now. Boomer came to a stop, now Bubbles could hear more clearly, people where screaming. It seem to sound like her sisters and Boomers brothers. Then of course, you could hear others screams of pain. Bubbles decided to put her head in Boomer's chest, so she wouldn't see. After all she was defenseless against the Merirves.

A growl sound was heard, not so far away. Then Boomer was starting growled at the other Merirve, Boomer look ready to fight, but remember that Bubbles was with him. So, Boomer put Bubbles behind him, and in seconds he had the Merirve pin to the ground. The Merirve knew he had no chance against Boomer, so ran away. Butch haves a cut in his nose, but still had look at how his brother Boomer had that monster pin to the ground in seconds.

"Boomer?" Butch and Brick said at the same time.

"Yes, it's me no time to chat… I must get ya'll out of here, NOW!"

An other Merirve had got in front of Boomer.

* * *

**A cliff, if you wanna know what happens next, ya'll better review! Please review, if you didn't get it, Boomer is NOT, I repeat NOT a mermaid/Fairy/vampire. That's just to let ya'll guys visualize him. Ugh, this is so hard to explain, well anyways there is a lot of unanswered stuff, but I will revel the answers later on the story! Oh before you guys start bombing me with questions, Boomer is not half Human, half fish. There is other stuff, but let's just say, Boomer is not in water, his walking on his two bare feet. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: The pack

**OK! Here is the chapter everyone haves been waiting for! Thank you all for the reviews! Please continue to review!**

**Butch: Yea! They review because I'm sexy! Right guys?**

**Me: *starts laughing at Butch***

**Butch: *Looks at me like I'm weird* I AM sexy, just wait until they review saying how sexy I am.**

**Me: O...kay...Anyways here is chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

A bigger and stronger Merirve got in front of Boomer, his eyes told a lot about him. He made anyone feel goose bumps just by looking at him, he had scars which meant he had got on a lot of fights. Boomer back off a little, but he knew his family and friends are in danger, which made him walk forward in a fighting position. Boomer was ready to fight, and so was the his opponent. Bubbles hide behind the nearest tree, not wanting to go too far away from Boomer.

The Merirve was the first to make a move, he lunch at Boomer with force that made Boomer lose this balance and fall. Boomer was not going to give up that easily, and when he saw the Merirve turn his back, Boomer jump on top while putting his arms around his neck and choking him. The Merirve was having difficulty getting out of Boomers grip, the Merirve bent down while pulling Boomer to the ground with a loud 'THUMP' sound. Boomer got back up, and punch the Merirve right in the face, making it's nose crack and Bleed. The Merirve did not like it, and aim at Boomer's heart with his arrow. Boomer dough it right in time, Boomer took his arrow from behind and point at it at the Merirve's heart. Right when he was about to let it go, Boomer felt something grab him from behind, and pull him. It was another Merirve, the two started pounding on Boomer. Making blood, flow like a small river. Boomer was no match against two well trained Merirves.

Before any human could see, a pack of Merirves appear right in front of the fight. They growled, when it did no affect, for the fighting to stop. The biggest and oldest of the pack, grew bigger in size and his body started growing scales and horns in the front. He also grew wings from behind, and his whole body went on transformation, revealing a big scary dragon. At that point he roar, making sure that the Merirves that were beating up Boomer, heard. Then The two Merirves turn around to look at the big dragon, who looked unplease. Fear was shown in their eyes, and they got up and ran away, not looking back.

Boomer was laying in the ground and unconscious. Bubbles ran to Boomer's side, not caring if she would die. To her surprise when the dragon saw her, his eyes widen in surprise and he turned back to his normal self. The pack just stared at Bubbles, in confusion. Butch and the others were hiding behind a big rock, when they heard a crying they decided get out there hiding stop. They saw Boomer on the ground with Bubbles at his side crying, they wanted to go help Boomer, but stayed back when they saw the pack of Merirves around Boomer and Bubbles. Butch accidentally step on a small rock and fell back, at the sound of that, the pack of Merirve's turn to face Butch. He tried going back, but stop for the biggest of the pack spoke to him.

"Do not fear us, we are great friends with Boomer, and I'm sure you're his brother, by the description he gave us."

"I-I don't f-fear you, in fact… I don't fear anyone" Said Butch.

"Of course you do, I can feel it. Go and tell your smarter brother to come. I want to speak to him"

"O-okay" Butch stutterd. Butch went back and came back with Brick and the girls behind him.

"Are you Brick?" said the Biggest of the pack, which seem to be the leader of the pack.

"y-yea, why?" Asked Brick.

"Do not fear me, now you 1..3.. 4 come in the inside." the leader said, as he pointed to were Bubbles and Boomer were at. Butch, Brick, Blossom and Buttercup walk inside the circle, made by the pack. "Brick, I'm aware that you are the leader of your brothers, am I right?"

"yes an-" Brick spoke, but was interrupted by the leader of the Merirves pack.

"Ok, I know Boomer haves lost a lot of blood and I need you, for him to recover faster. But, I'm afraid that it can't be possible here, you 5 must come with us, to our world."

"WHAT?! You kill are kind, what, do you plan on eating us?" Brick shouted. The leader of the pack, remained calm.

"I have no right on eating my friend's brothers or them." he pointed at the three girls.-Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles. "If you don't want your brother to die, you must come. If you want, Only you can come with us." he told Brick.

"Fine, I'll go" Brick said.

"Wait, I want to go, if you're going" said Blossom.

"NO, Blossom" Brick shouted at Blossom.

"Let the girls come, we may need them" Said the leader of the pack.

"But, b-but" Brick started to say.

"No buts, they will come if they want to, Butch you may as well come. You Humans know too much about us anyways…" He said, the others in his pack nodded. "Stay close to us, before we get caught, bringing humans that are not are prisoners in our world. Plus, there are other Merirves still hunting" with that he pointed at Butch to carrie Boomer.

"Why, me?" Butch whine. But stop when he saw the Merirves staring at him, with a 'just do it' look.

Butch started to feel sick, the more he followed the pack of Merirves. He felt even more weak, and he just couldn't take it no more, he fell with Boomer in his arms.

"BUTCH!?"

* * *

**So how was chapter 3? And another cliff hanger…**

**Butch: Why you make me look weak?**

**Me: Really?**

**Butch: Yes really. I HATE YOU**

**Me: I love you too,**

**Buttercup: THAT'S MY MEN, WHAT YOU MEAN YOU LOVE HIM?!**

**Me: *Starts laughing* Eww no, I love Butch like a brother. oh, oh look who is getting jealous.**

**Butch: I knew she love me.**

**Buttercup: Who said that..umm.. Bye guys *Blushes and leaves***

**Me and Butch: *Laughing***

**Me: Ok, please review! ooooo, Butch I told you, Buttercup loved you *wiggles eyebrows***

**Butch: I know she those, now people REVIEW, because of my sexy body.**

**Me: Yea right, People please REVIEW! This chapter was long, because I got more than 10 reviews! The more reviews I get the faster and longer the Chapters are! **


	4. Chapter 4: The ride

**Hello, hello! I'm back! with chapter 4! I got 8 reviews! Thank you! Thank you for every review/favorite or follow!**

**Mail BOX!**

**Summermist296: Why Butch, you just disappointed her...Oh don't worry, hopefully he'll get up, like a man he is. Oh, and thank you for the review!**

***Butch: Hey?! I am strong!**

**Me: Just shut up, ok...Here is next person!***

**Jesusfreak753: Thank you...you also said Butch is sexy, let's see what he says!**

***Butch: Thank you, you called me sexy! I knew it!**

**Me: Don't let that get into your head.**

**Butch: *Day dreaming* I'm sexy! ***

**Guest: Yea, hopefully Boomer will be fine! Thank you for the review!**

**TheBlackCat(Guest): Alright I'll add some more BrickxBlossom! Thank you, I did update!**

**Tomboygreengurl: I have no idea, maybe because it makes people want to know what happens next, so then they will review!**

**Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: why, thank you! I try my best!**

**ROC95: Thank you.**

**Me: Ok! Here is chapter 4! Yeah!**

**Butch: Enjoy!**

**(No ones P.O.V)**

_Butch started to feel sick, the more he followed the pack of Merirves. He felt even more weak, and he couldn't take it no more, he fell with Boomer in his arms._

_"BUTCH!?"_

Buttercup went running to his side, and push him back up. Feeling her self weak, she called Bubbles to help her with Boomer. "Butch, stop being a wimp, and stand up...Bubbles help me with Boomer."

"Ok" said Bubbles, as she went beside Boomer.

"Brick, is it normal for me to feel sick? I'm starting to feel like I can't take one more step." said Blossom to Brick.

"No, I don't think so...Wait here, I'm gonna talk to him" said Brick, as he pointed at the leader of the pack. He was just staring at them, like not knowing what else to do.

"Excuse me, I have notice and I assume that you have too, that we." Brick said while pointing at Blossom, Bubbles, Butch and himself, then continue. " have been getting weaker, the more we follow you, I don't think my girl or any of them, will resist anymore."

"Yes I have notice, I think it's because we are getting closer to the portal. I guess I'll have to carry you six, give me a second to transform back into a dragon." He then started transforming into a dragon, in which Brick back away. It's horns grew, it's teeth grew sharper while it's wings and scales did, too. "There, you and the others may climb on my back." as he turn his neck to point at his back.

"Thank you, I will get them on your back!" said Brick, while forcing a smile. "Blossom, come." Brick, pulled Blossom up, while laying her on a scale. Then he took Bubbles and put her next to Blossom, but left a space for him to be next to Blossom. While coming down, him and Buttercup pulled Butch up. After That, Brick carried Boomer up and left him between two sharp scales.

"Bricky, hurry up, we don't have time" Blossom whisper to Brick.

"Yeah, I'm done! Let me tell him." said Brick, as he shouted "HEY! YOU MAY CONTINUE WALKING." Them 6 were like little kittens beside the big dragon.

"I feel like an ant, I bet no one can see us, this dragon can squash anything on it's path" said Blossom, while curling up next to Brick.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm by your side." he told her, and put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but none of us can defeat any of them...only Boomer but, his half dead right now…" Blossom whisper.

"Well… Let's hope he comes back, we need him…. We didn't even have a decent meeting" Brick sight.

"Yeah, I know...I love you" said Blossom, pulling him closer to her.

"I love you even more! Give me a kiss" said Brick, as he pin her down, him on top, while her on the bottom. Bubbles decided to move, so she could give them some privacy.

"Why should I?" asked Blossom, while trying to get out of Bricks grip. Brick didn't feel like answering her, and pressed his lips to her. Then his arms went around her waist, pressing his chest against hers. Blossom responded by kissing him back. Just when Brick had move to her neck, he got interrupted by the dragon. (This is rated T, not M... That' why I interrupted it! :D)

"Ummm, I feel movement on my back, what's going on there?..." both Brick and Blossom blushed bright red. "Well anyways, I want ya'll to close your eyes, because we are about to cross the portal."

Brick, got off of Blossom and told the other's to close their eyes. They all did as told, then the dragon proceed to walk. By each step he took, Brick felt like his life was being torn into little pieces, he felt pain like he had got beat up over and over again. He heard the girls screaming in pain, while he tried to bite his tongue, but a little hiss came out. He then heard Butch, "AHHHHH, What the F, is going on?"

"Shut up, and close those green eyes of yours" Brick ordered.

"No need to tell me, ya'll may think I'm stupid, but I'm not stupid, cuz I close this sexy and dreamy eyes of mine! BEFORE YOU TOLD ME" Butch yelled at Brick.

"You little piece of -AHHHHHHH, THIS HURTS!" said Brick.

"BEFORE I DIE, I WANTED TO TELL YOU, AHHHHHHHH, I W-AS THE ONE WHO PEE ON YOUR BED, WHEN WE WERE 10." shouted Butch.

"YOU, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, MY MONEY WAS UNDER THE BED...AHHHHHHH, YOU ARE SUCH A-AHHHHHHHH WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE" said Brick, who was putting his hands on his ears, because he felt like his ear drums were going to explode.

"I LOVE YOU BRO, THOSE ARE MY FINAL WORDS, OH BOOMER, I LOVE YOU TOO BRO… AND I W-" Butch was saying, but got interrupted by Buttercup and the dragon.

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE"

"We are almost there, you idiots" said the dragon.

"Hey boss, we are here!" said one of the members of the pack. Who had brown hair and purple eyes, he was really attractive.

"ok, this humans must be tired, let's head home." said the dragon.

"We are not humans, we were made by chemical X" whisper Butch, into the dragons ear. He move his neck in response, which almost made Butch fall off.

"Weak" cough the Dragon, which laugh.

"Ugh, just wait till I get my powers back" said Butch, trying to punch the Dragon but ended up getting a cut.

"Just great" Butch mumble to himself.

"Cheer up Butch, we got Boomer back!" exclaim Bubbles.

"HEY! Dude, what you got? Did you get any prisoners? Oh I have to check you, before you cross the line" said an unfamiliar voice.

"No, I have no prisoners, now let me go" said the dragon, and headed the other way, but got stop by the same guy. The guy started looking around and then spotted Bubbles.

**Another Cliff hanger… But please REVIEW if ya'll want to read what happens next! I must get 8 reviews to update in less than 3 days! So review!**

**Butch: Why did I get a cut?**

**Me: It was just a little cut.**

**Butch: so, I could have die. ya know…**

**Me: Don't worry, I wouldn't want ya dead, you're to awesome!**

**Butch: So Boomer is not awesome?**

**Me: WHAT?! No, Boomer is more awesome then you.**

**Butch: But, his half dead.**

**Me: His awesome, so I WILL bring him back to life.**

**Butch: I thought I was your favorite.**

**Me: I love ya'll three equally,**

**Butch: Yeahhh, but I know I'm your favorite, cuz we both like the color green!**

**Me: Fine, but I like Buttercup more!**

**Butch: WHAT?!**

**Me: Fine, I love you and Buttercup the same!**

**Butch: That's what I thought**

**Me: *stares at Butch, with the 'really' look* Don't make me regret it, or-**

**Butch: Fine, fine you win**

**Me: *Smiles* Ok! People, Please review!**

**Buttercup: What I miss?**

**Me: Me and Butch talking about, you liking him and a-**

**Buttercup: NEVERMIND! People REVIEW!**

**Me and Butch: *laughing* REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Who is missing?

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm kinda disappointed, I was 1 review away from 8 reviews….**

**Well Here is Chapter 5! Before that, it's mailbox time!**

**Butch: Wait! I want to know, how hard is it review?….That question is for the people who don't review/favorite/follow. I mean, it's pretty easy, even for me.**

**Me: You, just call your self dumb... But, I do understand, if you're sick or some type of emergency happened, that kept you from reviewing!**

**Butch: Yup, and now it's MAIL BOX! Time!**

**Dragon lover B: Thank you! I love your stories too!**

**GamerNerd(Guest): I did update! and, thank you!**

**Overlordpringerx: LOL, well here is next chapter! thank you!**

**Cococandy21: Yeah, I found it funny, too!**

**Jesusfreak753: I will!**

**Summermist296: Well you're gonna find out in this chapter!**

**ROC95: Yeah, lol.**

**Butch: Well that was a little bit of reviews -_- ..._-_**

**Me: Yeah, Well here is chapter 5!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"No, I have no prisoners, now let me go" said the dragon, and headed the other way, but got stop by the same guy. The guy started looking around and then spotted Bubbles._

* * *

Once the guy had spotted Bubbles, a smile appear on his face.

"Oh I see, you trying to have a human, as a mate." said the guy, while holding out his hand. Bubbles, hasted before grabbing it, and then she decided it was for the best.

"Uh, yeah? Now, let me head back." said the dragon, as he took Bubbles away from the guy.

"Not so fast, my friend. You know the rules, you have to take your girlfriend, into the process." said the guy, while pointing at the other direction.

"What, if I don't want to?" said the dragon.

"Well, I guess I'll have to call security and tell them that you are trying to pass a human without it going into the process." whisper the guy, into the dragons ear, and then pushing him to the other direction. The dragon said nothing else, and continued to do as the guy had told him.

"What are we going to do, now?!" Brick ask the dragon.

"I'll try to think of an escape plan." said the dragon, and then turn to his pack. "I want you two, to head home and have everything ready and you" he pointed, at the same guy from earlier, who had purple eyes and brown hair. "I want you to carry Boomer, to his bed and take care of him."

"Yes sir." they responded, while heading home. Then the dragon turn back to Brick.

"I'd had told them to take the girls with them. But, without me it's too dangerous for them." he told Brick.

"It's ok, now what do we do?" Brick asked.

"Do we kick some butts?" asked Butch, as he crack his knuckles. The dragon and Brick broke into laughter. "I'm guessing, I'm still weak?"

"You really are stupid, Butch try flying" Buttercup told Butch.

"OK!" said Butch, as he jump from the top of the dragon's head. He tried flying, but he couldn't. When he had past the dragons neck, the dragon put his paw out so Butch wouldn't suffer a big infraction or even dead. Butch fell head down, and that made them all go into a fit of laughter. "OW" was all Butch said, before getting up. His nose was bleeding a lot, and that worried the dragon.

"He'll live!" said Brick, while Blossom gasp.

"No not that, no matter how much I want him to die, Merirves are attractive to blood...And so are many other animals in here." said the dragon, while covering his nostrils from smelling Butch's blood. "Let's get out, your boy friend over here, is just too much of an idiot." the dragon told Buttercup.

"Yeah, just don't get him mad, or all thinking is out of his brain. He'll go in psychopath mode." said Buttercup, and she was not kidding. The dragon just nodded.

"Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup hold on to me, do not let go of me no matter what happens. I'm heading up that hole," said the dragon, as he pointed to the hole, up the ceiling.

"OK" they all said at once. Once the dragon bust thru the hole, they could hear the security Merirves coming their way. The dragon could hear them saying "There he goes, let's get him." or "STOP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." but the Dragon, would not turn back. He was going at high-speed, anything could happen. Then there was a scream, but not a girl scream. The dragon did not stop. Once, the dragon had got home he return to his normal self. Then he turn around to see if, his new friends where sound and safe. He remember having 5 people, now why are they 4?

* * *

**There is Chapter 5! There's also a Cliff...It was short because I did not get 8 reviews.**

**Butch: Why did you take your anger out on me?**  
**Me: WHAT!? no, that was part of the story and I'm not mad, I'm sad.**

**Butch: OH, OK!**

**Me: Yeah, I had a rough week...I'm so tired, anyways please REVIEW!**

**Butch: REVIEW! She must get 8 or more reviews for next chapter, in less than 3 days! so, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: The boss

**Hello! I made a new story! Ya'll may wanna check it out, after reading this one!**

**Butch: Yea, and the title is 'Just When You Think it's Over, Life Kicks You BACK'**

**Me: Yeah, that one!**

**Butch: woah, how many stories have you made? I feel so special!**

**Me: Really? You just notice that?**

**Butch: HEY!? Not that kind of special.**

**Me: Sure….Well I have 9 stories in total, counting this one, and they are T-"**

**Butch: They are,(1) 'The Dark Kingdom and The Light Kingdom!', (2) 'The Portal, To The Other World' *Is the one ya'll are gonna be reading right now*(3) 'Love Breaks Any Spell: The Hooded One' (4) 'My Body Guard Of My Life' (5) 'Will I leave Everything Behind?' (6) 'Six Corners Of Different Worlds Can COLLIDE!' (7) 'We Are Better Then YOU!' (8) 'Hard To Go Back' (9) Just When You Think It's Over, Life Kicks You BACK'...**

**Me: I just thought, you asked me…**

**Butch: Yeah, but I was not really asking you,**

**Me: 0_o**

**Butch: Nevermind, How can I not know? I mean I'm in every story.**

**Me: Ugh, I know that, I'm not stupid. Well MAILBOX, TIME!**

* * *

**Summermist296: I don't think, there gonna find that missing person, soon...But, you'll find out, who fell.**

**Unicorns Are Not Innocent: Lol, I did!**

**Overlordpringerx: Thank you!**

**Dragon Lover B: thank you!**

**ROC95: Yes he did…**

**Senda(guest) Thank you!**

* * *

**Butch: Well Since, she's over there, eating, I may as well say, what she normally says! Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_He remember having 5 people, now why are they 4?_

* * *

"uh, guys, where is Butch?" asked Buttercup, as she started looking around for him.

"I think he fell...when I heard the s-scream." stutterd the dragon.

"WHAT!? you're kidding right, I mean you heard a scream, and you didn't stop, to check if it was one of us!? Your are such a f-" Buttercup started to say, but Blossom interrupted her.

"Buttercup! No need to say curse words, I think he gets the point."

"I don't think he got the point, look, I bet you would be mad, if Brick fell, instead of Butch! So, now let me deal with him, now, he is a m-" Buttercup said, but once again she got interrupted by someone.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I really didn't. We'll look for him, as soon as we can." said the dragon.

"As SOON AS YOU CAN!? Look over here, I'll try my best not to use curse words, for the Blossom, over here. We WILL go find him RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Buttercup, everything was really tense, now.

"Fine, as you say so, by the way, my name is Ash, ok?!" said Ash.

"ok, ASH, LET'S GO" said Buttercup, as she started heading out the door. Ash was getting ready to transform into a dragon once again. They must escape, after all they have the police/security looking for them, right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Butch felt like, his head weight 1 thousand pounds. He awoke, in the middle of a no where, he could smell, the smell of food.

"What the F, just happened here?" asked Butch, while holding his head.

"We found you, stuck in tree. We, also found out, that you're a human, like us, so the boss decided to help you." said a young girl, around Butch's age.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Butch asked, he hope this was only a dream, and not real.

"I think, I answer that, already. Have some food." she said, as she grab some food and gave it to him. Butch, grab the food, he didn't waste no time, on putting the food in his mouth. "My name's Lisbeth, and your's?"

"I'm Butch, do you have more food?" he ask, hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry, they ain't no more." she said, as she stood up, and extend her hand for Butch to grab. Butch grabbed it, and she pull, so he could get up.

"OW, that hurt" said Butch, as he tried to stretch.

"Yeah, it look like it. Would you like to talk with the boss?" said Lisbeth.

"Yes" was all Butch said, he didn't even want to move, it hurt like hell, to move a muscle.

"Come, right this way." she said, as she motion him, to follow. "Master, he has awoken."

"Don't call me master, you can call me by my name, which is?" he ask.

"Peter" she roll her eyes.

"yes, baby, now leave, I need to talk to him."

* * *

**Well that's it, for today! Please review!**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**NOTE: 8 or more reviews = Update in less than 3 days!**

**Butch: REVIEW! Ya'll do know, the character Lisbeth, is Mlbv-Grimm! It's her real name, but her last name is fake, the last name is Trickster! **


End file.
